Screening of environmental sensors traditionally requires running devices through a series of tests which involve exposure to environmental conditions. For example, for gas sensors, the tests involve exposure to analyte gases. This testing can take a number of hours, consumes gas and relies on specialist test equipment and chambers as well as manual handling or specialist handling equipment so is not suited to high volume and/or low cost production.
Currently the only techniques are to use extensive gas testing to screen gas sensor product. These make use of specialist test equipment that is not easily and cost effectively scaled to support high volume production. The other option is to use a golden sample reference sensor test solution which still involves the delivery of analyte gas to the test system.
Similarly, other environmental sensors such as humidity sensors and/or pressure sensors also require running the devices in the relevant environmental conditions and therefore these sensors also have the same problems as discussed above in respect of gas sensors.